Dangerous Forest
by Nightshadow234
Summary: Its inside please review and i accept critisizm
1. Chapter 1

Born through death the savior of Thunder shall come. And the darkness shall be defeated by a blazing star.

A time of despair has fallen on the clans as darkness grips the hearts of warriors traitors are growing in numbers with the heart of it lying in Thunderclan. Cats are forgetting the sacred code and Starclan is starting to lose contact with the living world.

A young twoleg is living oblivious to the life of the clans. That is until a fateful accident sends him into the world of the clans. He must find the courage to rise up against the challenges and only he can bring the peace the clans have sought after for so long.

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Echostar- silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Darkforest-dark gray almost black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Softheart- white she-cat with long silky fur and amber eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Warriors:

Tigerlily-brown tabby she cat with black stripes

Fangclaw-solid gray tom with blue eyes

Lakefur- blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes

Breezecloud- white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Birdpaw

Runningleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Wolfheart- gray tom with white underbelly

Sweetvine- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-Hawkpaw

Mountainfoot-black tom with huge white feet

Apprentice- Streampaw

Ravenflower-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Treefall- gold and red tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Yellowpaw- yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Birdpaw-pale cream she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- fluffy brown tom with amber eyes

Streampaw- beautiful silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rainpaw- pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Whiteblaze (Treefall) - gray she cat with a white stripe- Redkit, Sunkit, Lionkit

Skyheart (Fangclaw)-blue gray she-cat with white spot on chest- Stonekit, Bluekit

Kits:

Redkit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunkit- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lionkit- golden tom with white paws and a white tail tip

Stonekit- solid gray tom with blue eyes

Bluekit-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Badgerfoot- black and white tom with amber eyes

Prologue

Cats were gathered around a pool of crystal water which seemed to hold all the stars in its reflection. There was soft murmering between the cats and some where twitching there ears nervously. Finally a single cat stood up and immediatly all the cats fell silent. His flame colored pelt gleamed in the moonlight. "You all know why we are here. Darkness is sweeping over the clans like a swift moving storm. Cats are becoming more and more disloyal with the heart of the problem in Thunderclan." A black and white tom stood up next and turned to face the flame colored warrior.

"I understand why you are worried for Thunderclan Firestar, but we can focus on Thunderclan alone. Windclan is also having difficulties." A blue/gray she-cat spoke next. "Riverclan is also dealing with the threat of traitorus cats, but Firestar is right Tallstar. The problem in Thunderclan must be dealt with first before the other clans even try to seek peace."Next a white tom with black feet rose. "Strangly enough I agree with Firestar and Mistystar." He turned to Firestar and countinued. "What do you suppose we do." Firestar looked surprised that Shadowclan's leader agreed almost immediately. Firestar crouched down and touched the surface of the moonpool with his nose. Suddenly a image of a twoleg appreaded, all the cats that surrounded the pool gasped. "What does a twoleg have to do with us?" "He is destine for great things Blackstar. But first we must take him out of his world." Then the image changed to a white tom with golden stripes. Firestar spoke out so every cat could hear. _"Born through death the savior of Thunder shall come. And darkness shall be defeated by a blazing star." _

The cats began to disappear and only the four who spoke remained. Blackstar rose and started to pad away but just before he disappeared he looked back over his shoulder. "I hope you are right Firestar, for the sake of all the clans." With that said he plunged into the undergrowth leaving the pool and the cats behind.


	2. The End

Chapter 1

"Hey boy, get down here its time for school." I signed, I did not get a minuet of sleep last night, and I was two worried about my first day of high school. It has been a year sense my parents got divorce. My mom was getting tired of waiting for my father to come home from his work on a naval vessel. And sadly she started dating Bill. The moment he walked through the front door we had an undeniable hatred towards each other. Now my mom decided to move with Bill to a new town and start a new life. Now we live in a small farm house 20 miles away from the main part of the town.

With a grunt I sat up and slid out of my bed. And got dress. I slumped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough Bill was there reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. "So first day of school, I hope you won't flunk out with in your first year. Don't want to be known as the step father of a kid who couldn't last a year in school." I gritted my teeth, Bill was always making fun of me because I had dyslexia (a learning disorder). But I could still make Bs and As just with the help of my best friend and genius Pete. But sense we moved 300 miles away I couldn't get his nor anybody's help.

I grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal and some milk and sat on the opposite side of the table. I stared down into the bowl of milk and cereal and let the rhythmic crunching of corn flakes drown out Bill's voice. I looked up at the clock and noticed is was two minuets before my bus was suppose to come. I quickly put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my bag and ran out the door. My bus stop was on a interception which barely anyone crossed. It was still pretty dark out but the sun must of just peeked above the horizon because the clouds were a dark gray instead of black. It was probably going to ran soon and I hoped the bus would hurry up.

Sure enough I saw two headlights appear and heard the distant rumble of a diesel engine. He signed in relief as the bus shuddered to a halt and the doors swung open. The bus driver was a older man probably in his late sixties. "Sam Riley." I nodded and hopped on the bus choosing a seat four rows down and on the left side.

As soon as I sat down the first big drops splattered on the windows and it was soon a down pour. I watch the landscape rush by me and started to doze off. What could have been an hour or a minuet I was awakened from my dozing by a violent lurch of the bus. I heard the screeching tires and before I knew it the bus began to turn and roll over. Everything happened to move in slow motion and only when I felt the pain did I realized what happened. My head slammed against the window and my body flew to what was suppost to be the ceiling when the bus suddenly stopped moving because it smacked into a tree.

Suddenly it was silent. I could feel blood pouring out of my head and my body felt like a freight train hit me in the back. I summoned whatever strength I had and crawled my way across the ceiling and out the shattered window on the other side of the bus. I laded gasping for breath. But every time my chest rose I felt a wheezing pain. Everything hurt and some how I knew this was the end.

I laded there for god knows how long just bleeding out until I finally closed my eyes and awaited my fate. With a shudder I fell into the unknown darkness.

I know the chapter is short but the next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"_Wake up young one, we've been waiting for you." _I opened his eyes to see he was in a small clearing in the woods. I looked up and gasped. The night sky was filled with stars. More then he has ever seen before. He sat up and looked around. "

Is this heaven?" My voice sounded hoarse and when I tried to stand up I nearly fell back down because of the pounding pain in my head. "To us it is." I jumped at the sound. I looked around for the source but couldn't find anybody. Accept for an orange cat. Curious I walked over to the cat and crouched down. I winced with the ever-present pain in my right shoulder. He attempted to scratch the cat's head but it jumped away and hissed. "Just because we've allowed you into our realm does not give you the right to treat me like a kittypet."

I leapt back and scrambled away from the cat. I knew he was dreaming. "How can you speak? You're a cat." The cat padded a little closer to me and sat down. "I'm not speaking in your tongue, you are speaking in mine. Now listen, you are dreaming but what is about to happen is very real. My name is Firestar, and I was once leader of a clan of cats called Thunderclan. You may not believe it but it is true. Now I belong to a group of starry warriors called Starclan. All cats that have lived their lives by the Warrior Code will be rewarded by living here forever. Thunderclan is not the only clan. There is Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan." I must have really hit my head really hard.

"Okay _Firestar, _lets just say there is a clan of cats and you're not a figment of my imagination, what does this have to do with me?" Firestar narrowed his eyes, and turned and ran to the edge of the clearing. He stopped and called over his shoulder, "Follow me." I got up and dusted his pants off and shrugged. "It is only a dream." Then with out a warning Firestar took off at a fast pace and I was running as fast as I could just to keep the orange cat in sight. I was running faster then I ever thought was possible and soon I felt as though I was flying over the forest floor. Suddenly Firestar stopped and I slowed down gasping for air. They were beside a clear pool with water flowing in it from a small waterfall. Firestar was not the only cat anymore now there was a gray cat, a white cat and another orange cat.

The gray one spoke first, "Greetings twoleg, my name is Bluestar. This is Whitestorm and Squirrleflight." Sam rolled his eyes. This was on crazy dream. "Hi nice to meet you, now why am I here." _"Sense this is only a dream, I might as well play along." _"You are here because the clans need you. Now come forward and remove your pelts." I guessed that she meant his clothes. Very self-consciously I stripped off my clothing and walked to the edge of the pool. Then I turned and looked down at the gray cat.

"Now what?" I said in a_ very_ skeptic tone. "Walk out into the middle of the moonpool and wait until it shines like the moon." I did as I was told and took a step into the pool. It was bone chillingly cold. But I did not retreat, for some reason I felt like there was purpose for this. So step-by-step I walked towards the middle and stopped as soon as I was in the middle. I was waist deep and I could hardly breath because it was so cold. Suddenly the water shone a bright light almost blinding him. I some how could still see my reflection through the light but there was something different.

I peered closely into my reflection. My eyes… my eyes were very different. Instead of being brown they were golden and soon the rest of my image changed. No longer was there a human staring back at me but a cat. It was a white cat with gold stripes. For some reason I felt a strong pull to go under water. I took a deep breath and slid the rest of his body in the icy river. I could see perfectly in the water it was like looking through glass. White light filtered through the water all around me and they looked like sunrays.

I put my hand up in the light and a strong tingling sensation traveled through my body like I was electrocuted. Then I notice fur began to grow on my hand. I looked at my other arm and saw fur growing there to. Panicking I thrust myself up through the water and gasped in the cool night air. I violently splashed through the water and nearly flew out of the water. I looked around furiously for the cats responsible for this nightmare. But they were gone. Then darkness crashed over my eyes and before he went unconscious I heard a quiet voice, "_Welcome to the world of the warriors."_

I opened his eyes to see that I wasn't in a bus but in a forest with trees all around me and thick undergrowth. Golden rays of sunlight trickled down through the leaves that could barely light the forest. With a sign I heaved myself up and looked at the surroundings. Something about me felt different. My senses felt more acute and I could hear and smell things I normally couldn't hear or smell. I also felt shorter to the ground. Looking down and instead of seeing my human body he saw a furry chest and two paws.

I saw a puddle near by and walked over to it. My reflection wasn't my human face but the face of a cat. I yelled and scrambled away from the puddle. I turn and cannoned head first into a tree. Moaning in pain I sat up and rubbed my forehead with my front paw. Then I remembered my dream. "_How could that have been real?" _Suddenly I heard voices. "Mountainfoot I heard it come from over hear and I can smell another cat." I turned to see where the voices came from.

Suddenly a large male cat jumped from behind a bush and growled. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" He had black fur and huge white feet. Then another cat appeared, it was much smaller and was a silver tabby. "Well are you going to answer or just sit there with your mouth hanging open?"

I thought for a moment, _"didn't Firestar say he was from Thunderclan."_ Sam's voice came out as a hoarse rasping noise. "Was there one a cat named Firestar who lived in Thunderclan?" The cat that must be Mountainfoot looked surprised. The small tabby gasped. "The elders told me a whole bunch of stories about Firestar. He was leader of Thunderclan many moons ago. How do you know him?" Her voice came in a sweet song like tone. "I uh, saw him in a dream." My voice was no longer raspy as I continued to us it. "Streampaw run back to camp and tell Echostar we have a visitor." Mountainfoot ordered the younger cat known as Streampaw. Streampaw disappeared into the bushes and Mountainfoot turned his attention back on him. "What's your name?" I felt very intimidated by the larger cats presence, "S-Sam." Mountainfoot padded over and sniffed me. "Alright Sam you're coming back to camp with me." Mountainfoot started padding away. I hesitated but then followed figuring there was no way I could beat this cat in a fight.

Mountainfoot kept up a fast pace while I was stumbling over my new feet trying to catch up. The trees whizzed by and I noticed that Mountainfoot could gracefully avoid bushes and roots while I tripped on almost all of them. Then Mountainfoot stopped. He turned and spoke to me. "Alright were nearly there. The entrance is at the bottom of this cliff. Be careful as you go down, if you fall over in some places you can die. When you see Echostar, Darkforest and Softheart you must dip your head in respect. Do you understand?" I just nodded and followed Mountainfoot closely around the cliff side and down a steep hill.

There was a wall of thick thorn bushes that looked impenetrable. I followed Mountain foot to a small whole in the wall of thorns that was just big enough for a cat to walk through. I looked up at Mountainfoot and he nodded for me to go first. I made my way through the small path and suddenly a bunch of smells hit me. They smell like Mountainfoot and Streampaw.

I broke through the thorn barrier and there was a huge clearing with tall stonewalls on every side. Towards the back was a tall stone structure that had a cave inside of it. On the right side of the tall stone structure was a log with ferns with a cat lying outside dozing. Not far from that den was a huge and well-protected den. There were tiny kittens tussling out side with the mother watching close by. Then on the other side of the clearing there was a small tree that had a huge den. I watched as a huge dark gray tom walked out of the den. Our eyes met and there was no warmth in his gaze only cold hostility. I shivered; I would not want to meet that cat in a fight.

To my dread he walked over to us and with one sniff of me turned to Mountainfoot and growled. "Instead of bringing back some prey you bring a stranger into our camp. What were you thinking Mountainfoot?" Mountainfoot met his cats green eyes without flinching. "Well Darkforest, he seems to know some Starclan warriors, so I brought him back here to see what Echostar has to say." So this was Darkforest, doing as Mountainfoot said I bowed my head to show my respect. Darkforest just snorted. "How do you know he isn't a spy from another clan?" Mountainfoot didn't back down from the challenge. "Do you smell another clan scent on him? He-'' "That's enough you two." I looked up to see a beautiful silver tabby that looked like a bigger version of Streampaw.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, what is your name?" Her voice was soft but full of authority. "Sam, are you Echostar?" She dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Come with me to my den we will speak privately." I looked at Mountainfoot and he nodded to follow her. I padded after Echostar and watched as she bounded up the steep path on the tall stone structure. Sam scrambled up the path behind her and followed her into the cave.

My curiosity got the better of me and couldn't help but ask, "Is Streampaw your daughter?" She didn't look at all surprised. "Yes, and Rainpaw is also my son, now why were you in my territory." I felt hot under her questioning gaze. "I don't know how I wound up in your territory, I just woke up in the middle of your woods." She sat down and looked as though she was staring of into the distance. Then her attention turn back to me. "Streampaw said you heard of the once great leader Firestar. Is that true? And if so how did you come to learn his name." I was feeling really nervous, I didn't want to tell her I was once a human because I knew she wouldn't believe me. "He appeared in a dream." There was a scrambling noise coming from outside and Darkforest poked his head in the cave. "Echostar, Softheart is getting ready to leave with Yellowpaw." Echostar nodded, "very well tell her to come to my den before she leaves. I need to ask her something. Now would you take Sam here to the other apprentices, he will be staying in their den for the night." Darkforest narrowed his eyes but nodded. Sam reluctantly followed Darkforest out of the cave and down the rocky slope.

Outside one of the dens I saw Streampaw and another gray tabby sitting outside the den sharing what looked to be a mouse. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Darkforest turned to look at me. "Alright you'll be staying here for the night. This is the apprentice's den, hopefully Echostar will come to her senses and you will only be staying for one night." With a snort he padded away leaving me with Streampaw and the other cat.

"Hello I'm Streampaw and this is my brother Rainpaw, you want a bite of this vole?" My stomach rumbled in response. "Um okay." I lad down next to Rainpaw and took a small bite. It was surprisingly delicious. "So what's your name?" "Sam, what are apprentices?" This time Rainpaw spoke. "We're training to be warriors who hunt and fight for the clan. That's their den over there." He pointed in the direction of the large den that surrounded the small tree. Then he continued, "Over there is the Elder's den, they are retired warriors that share stories with kits and young apprentices. That den over there is the nursery where Queens take care of the kits. And that cave over there that is sheltered by a bramble bush is the medicine den. Softheart and Yellowpaw keep herbs and sick or injured cats there. And up there is highledge and EchoStar's dens." I gazed in wonder around the camp everything was so organized. "So why do you both have 'paw' at the end of your names?" Streampaw quickly responded, "Sense we are training we don't get our true names until we are made warriors, so we have paw at the end of our name. If you join our clan then you will get a clan name too. I wonder what it will be?"

I felt suddenly very tired and my mouth opened wide in a yawn. "You look tired, come inside I'll show you your nest." I happily followed Streampaw into the den; inside the ground was covered in moss. I was soft and spongy and I found a space that didn't smell like a cat and curled up. As soon as I closed my eyes I instantly fell asleep, becoming unconscious of the world around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on Sam, Echostar has called a meeting and its about you now get up." I let out a loud grunt as I felt another cats weight land on my side. I snapped my eyes open and pushed the other cat off of me. "Well finally, honestly the whole forest could fall down and you wouldn't even stir a muscle." I heaved myself up and turned to face Streampaw. Her blue eyes were full of amusement. I smelled other cats and turned to see a brown cat and a pale creamy cat. They were both looking at him with scorn. "He must be a kittypet, only kittypets would be that lazy." Streampaw didn't hesitate in responding, "Oh really Birdpaw, because I remember on your first day as a apprentice you had to have Breezecloud sit on you in order to wake you up." The cream cat must be Birdpaw just sniffed and turned to lick herself.

I looked at my own pelt and noticed it was a mess. I hated the idea of using my tongue to wash myself but swallowing that feeling I started licking at my fur. "Okay your good now lets go before the whole clan is waiting for you." Streampaw nudged me up with her nose and together we walked out of the den and into the main clearing. There were more cats then I had ever seen in my life. Echostar was waiting on top of highledge. I sat next to Streampaw and Rainpaw who were sitting next to Mountainfoot and a black female who looked a lot like Mountainfoot just with black paws instead of white.

"Let the meeting begin. Yesterday Mountainfoot and Streampaw found a strange cat in our territory. It seems Starclan has lead him to us and I think he is more then capable of join our clan." Many cats let out gasps of shocks and some were murmuring to each other. Echostar silenced them with a flick of her tail and continued to speak. "Sam, is it your wish to join our clan. If you do it will me giving all of your life for your clan and even die to protect it." Many cats turned their heads to stare at me. I wasn't even sure of it myself but I looked at Streampaw who looked excited and happy. Very nervously I spoke out loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yes I would like to join Thunderclan." Echostar spoke again, "Very well come forward." I gulped nervously and padded through the maze of cats until I was at the front with Echostar almost directly above me. With much grace she jumped down just in front of me.

"From this moment on until he has earned his warrior name he shall be known as Blazingpaw, Wolfheart you are a brave and strong warrior I hope you will pass on all you know. A gray cat with a white underbelly padded forward. I didn't know what to do but when Wolfheart bent with his nose almost touching mine I moved my head up just a little so they barely touched. He beckoned me to follow and we padded to the edge of the group. Suddenly the cats broke out in cheering, "Blazingpaw, Blazingpaw, Blazingpaw."

Echostar waited for the cats to quiet down before continuing. "Now I am happy to announce two new warriors to Thunderclan, their mentors have agreed that they are more then ready. Would Birdpaw and Hawkpaw please step forward." The brown apprentice who was in the den earlier must be Hawkpaw. He padded up next to Birdpaw and stood in front of Echostar. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and in turn I give them their full name. Birdpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan even at the cost of your on life." "I do." Birdpaw's voice shook with excitement. "Then from this moment on you will be known as Birdlight, Starclan honors your cleverness and speed and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Then Echostar turned to Hawkpaw, "Hawkpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your own life." Hawkpaw's voice was steadier then Birdlight's, "I do." "Then from this moment on you will be known as Hawkflight, Starclan honors you strength and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior to Thunderclan." The clan erupted in cheering, "Birdlight, Hawkflight, Birdlight, Hawkflight, Birdlight, Hawkflight."

When the cheering died down and the group of cats disperses, Streampaw and Rainpaw came over to congratulate me. "Well I would have never thought of Blazingpaw, but it's a good name." "Yeah and with Wolfheart as your mentor you'll be great. He's one of the best hunters in all the clans." "Alright now you two stop pestering my new apprentice, I'm sure Mountainfoot and Ravenflower both have something planned for you today." I jumped at the sound of a very deep voice, it almost came out as a growl. I turned to see Wolfheart standing over me. Even though he was big like most cats here in Thunderclan he also looked leaner then the rest. Streampaw and Rainpaw padded away and it looked like Wolfheart was watching them with pride and affection.

"What are we going to do?" Wolfheart looked down at me. "Well first I'm going to show you the territory then later on I will teach you how to hunt." I followed Wolfheart out of camp and outside the camp so many different smells hit me. We made our way through the forest and stopped in a mossy clearing where Rainpaw and Streampaw were fighting. Mountainfoot and Ravenflower were urging them on while I looked on in horror. Why were two siblings fighting each other? I was about to jump in but Wolfheart held me back with his tail.

"They are only practicing there fighting skills, they are very important to master if you want to come out of a battle in one piece. Now we'll continue else where." They moved swiftly through the forest. I was finally use to moving four legs in a rhythmic pattern and was much more graceful at moving with out tripping on anything. Finally I saw a clearing up ahead and Wolfheart abruptly stopped with me crashing into Wolfheart. He turned around and growled, "Would you watch where you're going." "Sorry, why did we stop?" "We're at the Shadowclan border and I don't want to start a fight if there is a Shadowclan patrol. But the cost looks clear so come on." They walked out of the forest and to the edge of a grass clearing. "Alright here is the border see what you can smell.

I took a sniff and wrinkled my nose at the terrible smell. "It smells like dead grass." "That is Shadowclan's scent learn it well because I would bet a moon full of dawn patrols that you will be in a battle with them before you're made a warrior." "Are they mean?" "On step on their side of the border at the wrong time and then will not hesitate to attack." They started walking again moving parallel with the border. While they were moving I tried to spark conversation with my mentor. "Wolfheart how come you don't look like the other cats in Thunderclan?" "What do you mean?" "Well you look strong like the rest of Thunderclan but leaner like you've been running a lot." He sign and slowly halted to a stop. "You're very observant. My father was a Thunderclan cat while my mother was a Windclan cat. Windclan cats have to run very fast to catch rabbits that run all over the moors." "Is it bad to have kits with a cat from another clan?" "Yes, the warrior code says you must be 100% loyal to your clan and how could you be when you love someone from another clan. You wouldn't be able to fight them if it came to a battle. My mother snuck out of camp right before she gave birth to me so she could see my father. They were both killed by a fox right after I was born. Thunderclan found me and raised me as if I was born a Thunderclan cat." "So is that why Echostar chose you for my mentor? Because you were different." "Yes, you are very smart for one so young. I can see why Echostar would want you in the clan." They started moving again and soon the trees started thinning out and the ground gave way to a sandy shoreline along a large lake.

I could see all the different territories. The grassy hills must belong to Windclan while the tall pines must belong to Shadowclan. But on the other side of the lake it was flat with a few small trees and bushes scattered all over the territory. "Is that Riverclan across the lake?" "Yes, sometimes you will see some Riverclan cats fishing in the lake. And that little island over there is the Gathering place. Every full moon the clans would meet and discuss issues and to announce the arrival of kits, new warriors and apprentices." My eyes rounded in awe, cats really are just as smart as humans. "Will I be going to the next gathering?" "We'll see, the next gathering is about a quarter moon away if you listen to everything I say and do a good job in training then maybe I'll mention to Echostar about letting you come. Now on to the Sky Oak." They turned away from the lake and padded up the slope and into the trees. They didn't have to go far until they reached a tall oak.

Wolfheart leapt on to the roots and turned towards me. "This is the Sky Oak it is the tallest and the oldest tree in the forest. When you are ready I will teach you how to climb this tree and how to attack unaware enemies in the trees. Now lets see what Windclan is up to. We recently had a battle over territory just about half a moon ago so be careful not to do anything to provoke them. Come on its just past sunhigh and we need to get back soon, I'm due for the evening patrol. They once again set off weaving and jumping around roots, logs and bushes. Then suddenly the trees gave way to the grassy moorland. A thin stream separated the forest and hills and there was a strong gust of wind that brought the smell of heather and grass. "This is the Windclan border. What can you smell?" I lowered my nose to where the scent of cats was strongest. "It smells like heather, grass and something else." "Rabbit, it's what Windclan mostly hunt. The moorland soot's them perfectly, rabbits are fast creators so only the fastest cats can catch them." Both Wolfheart and I jumped at the sound of another voice.

"That's right Wolfheart, and even with you half clan heritage you're not fast enough to even catch the slowest rabbit. It's a shame really that your mother's talent should be wasted on you." There standing on the other side of the stream was a small dusty brown tom with a black she-cat and a dark gray tom on either side of him. "Hello Dustfoot, Nightowl, and Darkcloud, sunhigh patrol a little late I see." Wolfheart's voice was cool but I could just see his fur beginning to bristle.

"Well my apprentice Badgerpaw just became a warrior. He's now called Badgerstripe. I see you finally got a apprentice." Wolfheart narrowed his eyes at Dustfoot. "Yes this is Blazingpaw, he-'' Wolfheart was cut off by Nightowl, "He looks a little old to be a new apprentice and he doesn't smell like Thunderclan. How typical, a half clan cat mentoring a non-clan born cat." Now I was beginning to feel angry. "It doesn't matter were you come from, just how loyal you are to your friends and family." I was about to leap across the stream and slash open Nightowl's neck.

Then Darkcloud turned to the other two. "Enough leave them alone we have a patrol to finish and I want to get back before all the prey is gone." Dustfoot and Nightowl gave them one last scorn filled look and bounded away. Darkcloud turned to us before leaving. "Congratulation's Wolfheart how is Streampaw and Rainpaw?" "They are fine, Streampaw looks just like her mother and Rainpaw keeps getting better at hunting." Both cats had what sounded like affection in their voices. Without another word Darkcloud turned and ran off in the same direction Dustfoot and Nightowl took.

"Why was he so nice to you?" I asked while we were walking back into the forest. "He was my mother's father. I think he respects me because I look like him more then my father." "Who were your parents?" "Sageheart was my mother while Redblaze was my father." "Oh, so what else are we going to see?" I was itching to change the subject. "Nothing you've see the territory and you must be tired so we will head back to camp." I was just able to stifle a yawn and followed Wolfheart to Thunderclan camp.


End file.
